Playground Memories
by ShadowAssassin41
Summary: When Bif betrayed her in order to join the popular crowd, Beatrice was left heart-broken. He did leave memories at Bullworth's only playground...and those memories are what kept Beatrice going. Can they also bring them back together? Bif/Beatrice


**Bif and Beatrice is a pairing that I thought would be adorable together and guess what, they are!**

**I hope you enjoy this. I'm getting back into the mood of writing Bully stories.**

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

**Playground Memories**

**….\~/….**

Bullworth Town had one small playground. It consisted of two swings, a slide, and a cheap playground. The mayor of the Bullworth thought that they needed to spend their money on their "fine" institution instead of recreational sites. Tch, all that money and _still_ nothing.

The playground equipment was pretty much covered in vandalism. She had a pretty good guess on who sketched the crude pictures of specific pieces of anatomy. The only students that were rude enough to go around and vandalize the only playground Bullworth had were the students dressed in white shirts and worn jeans. Yep, the Bullies; the one clique that nobody messes with besides the Jocks. The only reason that prevented them from getting their faces smashed in was the toughest kid in school, Russell Northrop. He used to be unbeatable, but then Jimmy Hopkins came around and showed him…

But hey, this story isn't about Bullies, Russell, or Jimmy Hopkins. This story is about a girl that never dreamed of getting with a popular boy…a popular boy with bright red hair that is.

**…****.\~/….**

Beatrice walked down the halls toward her locker. She sighed, putting her combination in and watching her locker door spring out of place. The door barely missed her and Beatrice dumped her books inside. The day had been terrible. First, her friends ran off when Mandy started her daily routine of humiliating her publically. Then, Jimmy, the love of her life, kissed that new girl Zoe Taylor right in front of her. Since the pas week had been so busy, her mind wasn't as clear and she got a C on her chem. test. Finally, and the last of her bad day, was right behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Nerd-girl," Beatrice turned around to only face the Preppie leader himself. Well, it wasn't only him; he had Bif Taylor right behind him, acting like a bodyguard. "I need to ask you a favor."

There were two alternatives: one) she could reject his favor and walk away to only have his boys on her for the rest of her Bullworth years. Or two) she would do his favor and stay safe, but feel like she was his servant. She hung her head, leaning against the scratched lockers.

"What?"

Derby's face scrunched up, "Don't speak to me like that!" he snapped. Beatrice looked up, locking her gaze with Bif's.

_"Are we going to be best friends forever?"_

_"That's right; nothing will tear us apart!"_

Yeah right; that was such a lie and the breaking of her heart when he degraded her in front of everybody still hung over her head like a dark cloud. That day was a time that she couldn't get over or forget about. People kept on telling her too, but when you had a best friend like Bif growing up, who stood up for you and brushed the tears away, it was pretty hard to shake off the betrayal.

Derby gestured towards a beautiful blonde girl halfway down the hallway. "See, I have a date with _her_ tonight and I won't have time to do my homework so I want _you_ to do it for me." Derby arched an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

Everybody around them seemed to wait for her answer as well. The Nerds bit their lips, praying that she'd say yes. However, with all those times with her best friend, Trinity, she learned that Derby wasn't that rash and would never hit a girl in public.

"No."

The crowd gasped, whispering amongst themselves.

"No?"

Beatrice gave a nod, planning on walking away, but Derby grabbed her arm, shoving her back into the lockers. "And why not?" Her brown-green eyes flicked to Bif's blue ones. She wished that he'd step in between them, protect her like he used to do when they were smaller.

That was never going to happen…

"Because I don't want to." she replied. Derby frowned, backing away from her. He laughed, wrapping his arm around the girl from before. She had arrived just in time too… "Alright, have it your way. Just keep in mind that when you're in trouble and need money, don't come running to me."

"Like I'd ever do that…" she mumbled under her breath.

Derby walked away, but Bif stayed behind. He still stared at her with his blue eyes, the ones that she used to be able to look into for reassurance.

"I have to go." she muttered.

**…****.\~/….**

_A young Bif Taylor laughed as he leaned back and forth, back and forth to create momentum in the creaky swing. Beatrice giggled at the way he laughed, at the way his bright red hair stuck up in the back, and basically giggled at everything about him. Pretty soon, Bif was high in the air, kicking his feet in and out. _

_"Bif, you're going to get hurt!" She tried to shout, but her words came out like a squeak. Bif jumped off, falling in the wood chips. Beatrice yelped, running over to him. She kneeled next to him, biting her bottom lip. When she rested her hand on his shoulder and shook, he sprang up, scaring her. _

_"AH!" Beatrice cried out, tumbling backwards. _

_Bif just laughed, leaning back on his hands. "That wasn't funny!" she shouted, throwing a handful of woodchips at him. He squealed, tackling her to the ground. The blonde girl squirmed beneath him, laughing._

_"Please Bif, get off me!"_

_"Say that you love me!"_

_She stopped moving, looking up at him. "W-What?" she asked, her voice shaky. He smiled, "Say you love me." he repeated. Beatrice's face took on a deeper hue. "I love you." _

_Bif got off of her, sitting back in the woodchips. "Hey Bea," She looked up at him, only to be covered in chips. "Gotcha!"_

**…****.\~/….**

Beatrice smiled, remembering the first time she had ever said "I love you" to someone outside her family. Bif was too stupid to realize that she really did love him. Back then, she'd do anything to make him smile, but now, she'd do anything to make him go away, to disappear and never come back.

In her hand was a handful of woodchips. She tossed them up, squeezing her eyes shut when they came back down. One plopped down into her hair and she picked it out, throwing it.

**…****.\~/….**

_"Can't catch me!" Bif shouted, running around the play place. Beatrice tried her best to catch him, but he was too fast. Getting frustrated, she crouched down in the tunnel and watched him stop right in front of her. _

_"Beatrice?" he questioned, looking around. She reached out, gripping his ankle. His scream rang through the playground, causing Beatrice to laugh and crawl out. Bif stood there, hand over his heart, breathing hard._

_"I thought an animal got me."_

_Beatrice giggled and smiled, "No silly, it's just me." And she did it; she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He smelled good; he smelled like his father's cologne, something he was starting to wear, and a spicy kind of scent that she loved to breathe in. Bif smiled back, resting his cheek on her hair. He returned the hug._

_"Never let go." Bif whispered. "Let's stay together."_

_"Definitely…"_

**…****.\~/….**

Beatrice sat under the plastic rock climbing portion, smiling when she traced her fingers over the heart that had hers and Bif's name in it. Things were funny back then, everything was. Every little thing made them laugh, smile, and make them giddy. Nowadays…everything made her want to cry, frown, and tear up.

They used to be something, but now they were just to individuals that had chemistry together. They never smiled at each other and the Bif that she used to know was totally gone, all the way in China and apt to never come back.

Their friendship had changed when _he_ came into their lives. He wedged himself in between them until they finally broke. But before anything happened, Beatrice had to watch her best friend morph into somebody he wasn't…an enemy.

**…****.\~/….**

_"So, you know that new kid, Derby? He's already popular and guess what; he talked to me today and wants me to play with him tomorrow!" Bif swayed slightly in his swing beside Beatrice. She watched as the soft breeze ran through his hair. _

_"But I thought we were going down to the creek to find fossils?" she asked innocently. Bif kicked the ground beneath him. "Oh, c'mon Beatrice, we're never going to find any fossils. It's a hopeless cause…"_

_The girl gasped, "But you love-"_

_"Beatrice!" She stopped, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Stop acting like a little kid! We're in the fourth grade now. It's time to start growing up!" He jumped from the swing, shoving his hands into his pockets. _

_"I'll see you later, Beatrice."_

_When he left, her bottom lip quivered and a single tear fell. _

**…****.\~/….**

Beatrice swayed gently in the swing, kicking the woodchips until the black mat beneath showed. She sighed, staring intently at the ground. After that time, when she and Bif had their first disagreement and the time when her heart broke a little. Nothing had ever gotten between them.

That wasn't the first time though…he changed a week later. That Thursday, Valentine's Day to be exact, was when her heart was crushed and never properly functioned after what he did to her.

**…****.\~/….**

_Beatrice ran through the double doors, spotting Bif in a millisecond. Clutched to her chest was a red heart that had the words "I love you" written at the top in his favorite color, blue. Below she had drawn a picture of two stick figures holding hands. The tall one was him, the short on her._

_"Bif!" she called out. The red-head, with a kickball tucked under his arm, turned to look at her. He didn't smile, but Beatrice didn't care. He'd smile when she gave him the valentine. Derby stood next to him, hand on his hip with an annoyed look on his face. Three other boys were with them- Chad, Parker, and Gord._

_"Bif," she panted out his name. "I made this for you." She held out the valentine. Bif stared at it, along with everyone else. The left corner of his mouth twitched upwards. She knew he'd like it. _

_"Why would I want a ridiculous thing like that?!" he asked between laughs. Beatrice gave a confused look, lowering the valentine. "What? I thought you wanted one?"_

_"I do," This gave her hope. "But not from a girl like you!" They laughed, slowly hurting her feelings. "But you said-"_

_"But you said!" Derby mocked in a whiney voice. They cracked up again. Beatrice's bottom lip trembled, her eyes watering. "Bif, if this is a joke…it's not funny!"_

_Bif stopped laughing, his face turning serious. "Get lost Beatrice; I don't want to be an ugly girl's friend anymore and I don't want to be seen with one either!" Beatrice stood there, shaking. "Go away!!" _

_Tears rolled down her face when he said that. Her heart broke and fell to the pit of her stomach. A sob erupted and the four boys laughed, but Bif continued to stare at her. His ex-best friend dropped the valentine and ran away. _

_"What a dork." Derby said, making the others laugh even more._

**....\~/….**

Beatrice pumped her legs in and out, lifting up at a small height. Her eyes were red and wet with tears. Every time she thought about that day, she'd cry and feel nothing but heartache.

Beatrice jumped slightly when two soft, warm hands covered hers. They pulled her to a stop, Beatrice wondering who the hell was behind her. She looked up to see Bif looking down at her.

"Need a push?" he asked.

Beatrice didn't answer; all she did was look ahead while Bif pushed her with his strong arms. Every time she came down, she could feel his hands on her back. It felt nice, almost nostalgic, being there with him. It was sort of like old times when he would do this with her. When they would actually smile at each other and laugh. She missed his laugh.

Bif brought her to a stop again after a few minutes. His hands were on top of hers again. This time though, she didn't look up at him.

"Beatrice," He bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry about what I did to you." He became anxious when she didn't answer. "I was stupid, but before I could change anything, I was so wrapped up in popularity that…I forgot."

"You mean you didn't care?"

"Please don't put words into my mouth."

They were silent again, Beatrice swaying slightly again. "Why'd you do it?" she asked, staring at her feet, inching slowly into the woodchips.

"I guess I wanted to impress Derby so much and be accepted into his group that'd I do anything. He wanted me to get rid of you, said that you'd prevent him-I mean us- from getting to the top." He walked around to her front, his left hand never leaving hers. When he stood in front of her, he rested his other hand on hers again.

"I think it's time to change that." Beatrice felt his index finger reach under her chin, propping her head back so that their eyes met. She blushed under his gaze, suddenly remembering the boy that used to stick up in the back, but now was neat, not a hair out of place. She remembered the boy's smile which was now replaced with a sorrowful frown. His eyes however, his blue stayed the same. They still had that warmth that she craved for everyday when she saw him, laughing and talking with his Preppie friends.

They made her say the words, "I forgive you." It was hard, they came out like a choked out mess, instead of sincerity. Tears stung her eyes when he reached into his pocket, brought out his wallet, and searched through it.

"Remember this?" he asked. In front of her, Bif held up the worn and creased valentine from so many years ago. But now, above the figures heads was a single heart with their names in it. Beatrice looked at him to see that old Bif smile. She jumped from the swing, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you."

At that moment, she remembered when the younger Bif wrapped his arms around her in return, just as the older Bif wrapped his arms around her. Tears dropped into his sweater, but he didn't care. She was in his arms, just like old times. He had imagined this throughout his classes every day, wondering when he was going to gain the courage to apologize.

"Never let go." Bif whispered in her ear, lips brushing against her skin. "Let's stay together." Beatrice sniffed as she looked up at him.

"Definitely…"

Before she knew it, she had tilted her head up enough to where he caught her lips with his. For years now, she wondered what they felt like. Answer was that they were soft, warm against her cold ones. She wondered what they tasted like; they tasted sweet. His hands pressed up against the small of her back, the kiss getting deeper.

Beatrice ran her fingers into his hair, ruining the tidiness it once adorned. Bif brought her closer to him when he broke away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too, Bea."

* * *

**So did you like it? **


End file.
